The present invention relates to an autonomous onboard loading device for a cargo-aircraft having a lateral door, comprising hoisting means movable between the exterior and the interior of the fuselage of the aircraft, carrier and guide means for said hoisting means in the movement thereof between the interior and exterior of the fuselage, comprising a first part extending transversely inside the fuselage in the region of the lateral door and fixed in the upper part of the fuselage, and a second part movable between an extended position in which it is in the extension of the first part outside the fuselage and transversely projects from the fuselage through the upper part of the opening uncovered by the lateral door and a retracted position in which the second part is withdrawn within the fuselage, support means for the second part of the carrier and guide means in the extended position, means for actuating the hoisting means, means for shifting the hoisting means along the guide means, and means for extending and retracting the second part of the carrier and guide means.
A device of the aforementioned type is known from the U.S. Pat. No. 3,561,704. However, the carrier means are arranged through the lateral door itself, the guide means comprising only a single rail a part of which is directly fixed inside the door. Such a device requires a particular arrangement of the lateral door which must itself have a suitable structure for supporting the loads. Furthermore, this arrangement is difficult to associate with an opening of large size in that, in such a case, the strength required of the door would necessitate owing to its large size, massive structures which would be heavy and costly.